Memorias oneshot
by Kurai Kirara
Summary: Revivir los recuerdos de una amistad olvidada significa algo no?, pésimo summary x3, leanlo ewe


Memorias

Me cuesta creer por todo lo que pasamos juntos, los seis años, luego los ocho, los diez, incluso a los catorce cuando nos separaron nos seguimos hablando, te extraño mucho Hina, me pregunto que estaras haciendo ahora?, yo estoy en clase de historia, pero Kakashi siempre llega tarde, hay veces que ni viene, veo que Sakura, mi amiga, está aburrida, ha empezado a dibujar, como nosotros hacíamos de niños, lo recordaras?

Flash back:

-S-sasu-chan, tienes el color rojo?

-Si, lo quieres? –pregunte, en verdad disfrutaba esos días en los que nos dejaban solos en la guardería-

-Hai –extendí el crayón para que lo agarraras, estabas pintando una flor- Q-que estás dibujando? –me preguntaste-

-Un sueño que tuve –respondí-

-P-puedo verlo? –preguntaste algo sonrojada, en verdad eras tierna, y mas en aquellos días, cuando teníamos 6 años solo…-

-Hai, pero no creo que te guste –te entregué mi dibujo, era algo espeluznante, mis dibujos no eran muy ¨alegres¨ o infantiles, a menudo tengo pesadillas, mi madre decía que era por comer mucha azúcar y yo inocentemente le creía, y había dejado de comer dulces, aunque los sueños continuaban, empiezo a desviarme del tema…, miras mi dibujo, tu rostro muestra algo de miedo, pero luego cambia a uno de comprensión, me devuelves mi dibujo y me miras a los ojos-

-Tus sueños son siempre así? –preguntaste con tu dulce voz de niña pequeña-

-Aveces, por que? –me sorprendió tu respuesta, me abrazaste, tus brazos son calidos y me hacen sentir bien, me agrada tu compañía, al principio pensé que venir a esta guardería infantil sería tonto, estar rodeado de niños chillones, pero no, al llegar solo me encontré con muchos peluches de animales tiernos, dibujos pegados en las paredes, juegos infantiles, pero no había niños, al segundo vi como una niñita de mi edad bajaba por el tobogán en forma de espiral, se acerco a mi y fue mi primera amiga-

End flash back

Kakashi aun no llega, Sakura sigue dibujando, mi compañero de banco, Naruto, sigue hablándome sobre sus vacaciones, y que vio un mar completamente azul, eso me recordó el día mas triste de mi vida pero a la vez el mas feliz, irónico verdad?

Flash back

-Sasuke, intenta no llorar, es algo común que esto pase, por mas doloroso que sea –intentaba consolarme Itachi, pero era inútil, mi gato había muerto, se llamaba Kyo, muchas veces lo llamábamos KyonKichi (Kyo el afortunado) lo habíamos encontrado una vez en una caja saliendo del colegio, lo traje a casa, Oto-san al principio se negó a tenerlo, pero luego lo acepto y todos nos encariñamos con el, era en verdad afortunado, pero ese día su fortuna se acabo, su muerte había llegado, se que es común, pero por mas seguido que veas a la muerte mas la sentís, he conocido a muchas personas que murieron, familia, conocidos de mis padres, y ahora amigos, que por mas que se trate de un animas es un amigo.

-Se que duele, pero te reconfortaras –decía mi madre con su mano sobre mi hombro- además pronto llegara Hina-chan, quieres que ella te vea triste?

Por más que me doliera mi madre tenía razón, no quiero que Hina-chan se preocupe por mi, salgo del jardín y entro a mi habitación, me pongo una remera azul y un pantalón negro, a los pocos minutos oigo que tocan el timbre, seguro eres tu, intento fingir una sonrisa y bajo para abrirte la puerta, ya es algo normal en realidad se había vuelto rutina, entras a la casa acompañada por tu madre, ella se queda hablando con mi madre mientras que nosotros vamos a un claro cerca de aquí

-Como has estado Sasu-chan? –preguntaste cortando el silencio-

-B-bien –intente sonar creíble, no sé si lo logre, solo me dedicaste una mirada de curiosidad y luego miraste al suelo, me hubiera gustado saber que pensabas..-

Pronto llegamos al claro, era en verdad un lugar hermoso, era otoño por lo tanto las árboles no tenían hojas, pero era muy divertido juntarlas y luego tirarte sobre ellas

-E-etto, Sasuke –hiciste una pausa, me habías llamado Sasuke, no Sasu-chan ni Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-

-Que pasa Hinata?

-Seguro que te sientes bien?

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Cuando llegué parecías triste… -respondiste con tristeza, como eras capaz de ver bajo mi falsa sonrisa?, en verdad eras especial-

-No te preocupes Hina-chan, estoy bien! –te dedique una sonrisa, no se si me creíste, pero pareciste hacerlo-

Pasaron las horas, estuvimos la tarde entera ahí, jugamos adivinanzas, las escondidas, y hemos hablado de cómo nos va con las clases ya que íbamos a colegios diferentes, en un momento comenzaste a hablarme sobre una historia que te contó tu maestra sobre una niña que perdía a su gatito, y luego lo encontraba, al contar la historia, sonreías, como si estuvieras fascinada, estuve casi todo el tiempo intentando no llorar, pero no lo logre, me largué a llorar como si fuera un nene de cuatro años que perdió un juguete, cuando en realidad era un niño de ocho años que había perdido un amigo

-Sasuke, no tienes por intentar parecer fuerte frente a mi, si quieres llorar hazlo –dijiste mientras me abrazabas, en verdad tu brazos me reconfortaban-

End flash back

-Teme! Sasuke! –llamo mi atención Naruto gritándome en el oído-

-Hmp, que quieres dobe?

-Me escuchabas…? –pregunto haciendo un intento de puchero-

-Si

-De que hablaba?

- -Mire hacía el costado, sinceramente no tenía idea de lo que me hablaba…, hay varias cosas de las que hablas, pero hay 3 que son diarias, ramen, que odias las clases y Sakura-, hablabas de Sakura? –pregunte intentando adivinar-

-Entonces si me escuchabas, bueno como te decía, con Sakura iremos al parque de diversiones en unos días…-

Mis recuerdos seguían llegando, esta vez era uno de los diez años

Flash back

Ambos estábamos en mi casa como acostumbrábamos, tu mirabas por la ventana, la verdad es que ambos estábamos aburridos, no había nada interesante que hacer mas que ver a Itachi llorando por que su televisión se había roto…, era en verdad interesante, pero a vos no te gusta ver a la gente llorar, aun no entiendo por que, es muy cómico en verdad.

-Hinata, Sasuke! –grito mi madre entrando a la sala- miren!, inauguraron un parque de diversiones! –dijo mostrándonos a ambos unos carteles que mostraban los juegos- Quieren ir?

Me miraste con ojos de cachorrito triste, tanto querías ir?

-Hmp, bueno iremos –le conteste a mi madre-

-Sii!, gracias Sasuke-kun! –dijiste abrazándome-

-Bueno, vamos! –dijo mi madre agarrando a Hinata de su manita y jalándola fuera de la casa, mi madre a veces se olvidaba de que Hinata, no es su hija, las seguí a ambas a la puerta de la casa y ahí salimos los tres y Hinata de mi lado, algo lejos de mi madre

El camino fue en silencio, pero no me preocupe, me agrada el silencio, además, para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos frente a la puerta del parque

-Bueno niños, yo me ire a comprar un televisor para que Itachi deje de llorar, aquí tienen dinero para que se diviertan con los juegos –dijo extendiéndonos un sobre con espero billetes en el- Adiós –saludo mi madre yéndose-

-Que quieres jugar Hina-chan?

-No lo sé, y tu?

-La montaña rusa?

-H-hai

Tartamudeaste, que extraño, no lo hacías desde hace mucho, ambos fuímos a la montaña rusa y pedimos dos boletos, y fue una suerte que mi madre en verdad puso dinero en el sobre, si no sería otra historia esta…, en fin, subimos a la montaña rusa, me mirabas extrañada, como con tristeza, empieza el juego, al principio es lento

-Segura que estás bien Hina-chan? –pregunte algo preocupado, te veías extraña, como si te quisieras ir…-

-H-hai

Ahí venía una bajada en picada, falta poco, te veo de reojo, tu solo mirabas hacía donde terminaba la bajada y empezaba de nuevo un subida.., oh no, tienes miedo!

Empezaste a gritar en cuanto empezó la bajada, era normal, todos lo hacían, pero tu estabas asustada de verdad, te abrace, recuerdo cuando me abrazabas para darme apoyo, ahora es lo mismo, me miras a los ojos, te ves feliz, estuve abrazándote casi por todo el recorrido. Para tu suerte la montaña ruda termino, para mi era triste, no es me gustara verte triste como a Itachi, me puse triste por que te habías alejado de mis brazos y solo caminaste a mi lado

-Gracias por abrazarme Sasuke –soltaste en medio camino hacía un puesto donde vendían algodón de azúcar-

-Sos mi amiga, lo haré siempre que lo necesites –sonreíste ante mi respuesta, por mas que tuvieras diez años seguías pareciendo una niña de seis, mas alta tal vez...-

-Dos algodones de azúcar- pedí a la vendedora en cuanto llegamos al puesto-

-Aquí tienen –dijo dándonos nuestro pedido- y tomen esto –nos extendió unos chocolates- son un regalo, se ven tan lindos juntos –dijo casi gritando, en verdad, fue un momento vergonzoso, me miraste y luego viste el suelo, estabas sonrojada-

End Flash back

-Sakura-chan! –grito mi compañero sacándome de mis recuerdos- que lindo dibujo –dijo agarrando el dibujo que le había hecho la peli-rosa, era solo una flor de Sakura- Te quiero mucho Sakura-chan! –volvió a gritar mi compañero abrazando a su novia-

Al final de ese abrazo sonó el timbre, el primer día de clases había terminado, Naruto y Sakura se despidieron de mi y luego se despidieron entre ellos con un beso

No sé el por que, o tal vez sí ese momento me recordó al ultimo día que te vi, cuando teníamos catorce, hace dos años

Era el ultimo día de segundo año de secundaría, era 27 de diciembre tu cumpleaños

Flash back

-Vamos Hinata, tienes que ponértelo –insistía tu madre mostrándote una falda blanca algo corta y una camisa lila, no sé por que estaba acá, pero tu me dijiste que te serviría de apoyo, era tu fiesta por los catorce años que cumplirías y tu madre insistía en salir de compras por ropa para la fiesta-

-Sasuke-kun –interrumpío tu voz en mi cabeza- me veo bien?

Te mire, eras en verdad bonita, solo me sonroje, idiota me dije a mi mismo, desvié la mirada y solo dije un ¨ Te ves bien ¨

Salimos de la tienda, que suerte!, era muy aburrido estar ahí en verdad, caminamos pocas cuadras y llegamos a lo que era tu casa, y digo lo que era tu casa por que parecía mas una mansión, aunque bueno, que mas se esperaría de la familia Hyuga? Entramos a la mansión, estaban tu padre quien saludo a tu madre con un beso y una pequeña mirada cómplice, Hanabi, tu hermana pequeña y Neji, quien al lado tenía a su novia Ten-ten, todos ayudaban como podían a decorar la casa, Neji y Ten-ten hacían guirnaldas para decorar las paredes, Tu madre y Hanabi estaban haciendo algo en la cocina, supongo que es un pastel, y tu padre estaba ocupado con una llamada, lo único que se escuchaba que decía era: ¨ Si, por favor ¨

¨ No, tiene que ser mañana ¨, ambos nos miramos, ninguno entendía la importancia de cumplir años, pero parece que a tu familia le hace feliz festejarlos

-Hina-chan! –llamo Ten-ten- tu no debes ver como se hace la fiesta, sal, ve a jugar, Sasuke, acompáñala, y fíjate de que no vea nada de la preparación de la fiesta –dijo emocionada mientras nos empujaba fuera de la mansión-

-A donde quieres ir? –Pregunte intentando hacer algo por tu cumpleaños-

-Al cine –declaraste luego de pensarlo por unos minutos-

-Que quieres ver? –Éramos muy buenos amigos, pero nuestros gustos son muy diferentes a veces-

-Lagrimas doradas, es una película romántica –me aclaraste, tu sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de películas, pero, es tu cumpleaños, además pasara algo de tiempo con tigo no me hará daño-

-Bueno, vamos –dije tomándote del brazo y comenzando a caminar hacía el cine

La película no fue tan mala como esperaba, no digo que me gusto, solo que era muy divertido ver como tus ojos brillaban al final de la película cuando en la pareja ambos decían : ¨ Te amo ¨

Y luego se daban un apasionado beso, que es seguido por los créditos y luego gente aplaudiendo, incluso de pie, y tu eras una de ellas. Volvimos a la casa, ya todo estaba listo, tu padre nos recibió a ambos con una gran sonrisa, Hinata parecía algo ansiosa, pero a la vez nerviosa, pasaron las horas, aun no nos dejaban entrar a la casa, mire mi reloj y ya eran las ocho, cuando nos dejarán entrar?, ahí como si fuera arte de magia apareció tu madre avisándonos que podíamos entrar. Al entrar ambos nos sorprendimos, tu casa, no parecía tu casa, parecía un elegante salón de fiestas, en verdad se esforzaron, empezó a sonar el timbre, ambos fijamos la mirada en la puerta, vos subiste a cambiarte rápido, y yo me quede abajo esperando tu llegada, bajaste y no tardaste en abrirle a los invitados, entre ellos estaban Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, básicamente eran tus compañeros de colegio, yo no los conocía en ese momento, me los presentaste a todos y yo me presente ante ellos, Ino intento besarme dos veces pero las dos veces corrí mi rostro, no quería besar a una recién conocida, se ofendió, pero no me importa mucho. La fiesta siguió hasta las doce creo, tu morías del sueño, pero los demás estaban felices y alegres bailando al ritmo de la música de una radio, en un momento casi te caes por un movimiento brusco de uno de tus amigos, te sostuve en mis brazos, que suerte que estaba cerca, te saliste de mis brazos, fuiste a sentarte a la mesa, tu cara no parecía feliz, me acerque a tu lado, algo te pasaba

-Hinata, sucede algo? –pegunté sentándome a tu lado-

-Mis padres decidieron mudarse –dijiste con voz apagada mirando al piso- mañana será la mudanza –te tiraste sobre mis brazos buscando un abrazo mientras llorabas- No quiero irme Sasuke, no quiero! –era lo único que decías mientras llorabas, yo tampoco quería que te fueras, te abrace como pude, no quería soltarte

Con el tiempo la fiesta termino, todos ya se habían ido, algunos preocupados por la cara de la cumpleañera, pero ella no quería decirle a nadie, no quería que se preocuparan, dos horas mas tarde llego mi madre para buscarme, pero le dije que no quería irme, no aun, le conte la situación de Hinata y ella dijo que al otro día podríamos ir a verla antes de que se fuera, yo acepte, le pregunte a Hinata sobre la hora en la que se iban

-A que hora se van? –pregunte-

-A las diez –contestaste, tenías trece años, pero parecías una de seis otra vez-

-Te veo mañana –aseguré, estaré ahí no faltaré, me despedí de ti con un beso en la mejilla, pronto te vería-

Desperté a las las 9:30 maldito Itachi que no me despertó!, me ducho rápido, faltan veinte minutos, son diez para llegar a tu casa y 5 para vestirme, me visto rápido y bajo a desayunar, pero quedan 15 minutos, quiero estar un tiempo con Hinata, aunque sean 5 minutos, tomo una tostada y la como en el camino, voy corriendo, no dejare que Hinata se valla sin antes decirle adiós.

La gente mi grita cosas, por correr por la calle golpeando gente para que se corra de mi camino, pero no me importa nada, para mi suerte llego a tiempo, tu estas ahí, esperando, oyes mis pasos acercándose, me miras, sonríes con esa sonrisa tan tuya

-Sasuke-kun! –gritaste mientras me abrazabas- que bueno que llegaste!

-Hina-chan! –respondí a tu abrazo- te quiero mucho, por favor, nunca cambies

-Hinata! Ven, ya es hora de irnos –llamo tu padre interrumpiendo el momento-

Te soltaste de mi abrazo, pero aun no era el momento, no aun, empezabas a caminar hacía el auto que te llevaría a tu nuevo hogar, te tome del brazo, giraste para ver que ocurría, me encontré con tus ojos y con un sonrojo en tu rostro, no lo resistí te besé, un besó corto, tierno e inocente, solo eramos niños, pero con sentimientos de grandes, lentamente te separaste de mi, me mirabas totalmente sonrojada, probablemente yo también lo estaba, pero no me importaba te alejaste de mi, aun sonrojada subiste al auto y me dedicaste una ultima mirada antes de irte y perderte por las calles

End flash back

Salí del colegio, el camino a casa es bastante corto, por lo tanto llego en diez minutos, ahí estaban todos, mi madre hablando con mi padre, Itachi en su cuarto trabajando, saludo a todos y entro a mi cuarto, sinceramente no tengo hambre, creo que solo dormiré

Esa noche tuve un sueño, era extraño, estabas en el, y yo sonreía?

_-Sasuke, volví –decía una Hinata de 6 años abrazándome- __nunca cambié _

_-Pero, Hinata, que, donde, por que? _

_-Pronto, pronto estaré contigo_

Me desperté, revisé mi reloj, eran las 7, llegaba tarde!, me levante, me duche lo mas rápido posible, me vestí con el uniforme, salí de casa tomando solo una tostada como desayuno, corrí para llegar a tiempo, casi me cierran las rejas del colegio pero entre justo antes de que sonara el timbre, corrí a mi aula, me pare frente a la puerta y tome aire, entré

-Sasuke, llegas tarde –me reprimió Kakashi- que mal ejemplo para nuestra nueva alumna, Hinata preséntate de nuevo por favor

-No hace falta –dijo, me asombra que aun conserve su dulce voz, dirijo mi mirada a tus ojos, aun te sonrojas por todo, es característico de ti, tu pelo sigue siendo azul-negro, pero ahora es mas largo, te queda bien, y bueno, tu cuerpo, simplemente no es el mismo, pero sigues siendo la misma, medía clase nos miro extraño a ambos por la contestación que diste, pero no importo, me siento a tu lado, y comienza la clase, es lamentable, no quiero prestar atención, solo quiero estar contigo abrazándote como cuando éramos pequeños

La clase termino, suena el timbre, muchos salen para dirigirse a sus próximas clases, tu te levantas de tu asiento, me miras y me abrazas

-Te extrañe mucho Sasuke-kun!

-Yo también te extrañe Hina-chan –dije para luego besarte, en verdad, revivir mis recuerdos me hizo revivir también mis sentimientos, y luego, que tu llegaras, en verdad soy feliz, el beso era como el primero, tierno, inocente, pero lleno de amor, que irónico no? Detesto el mundo de películas románticas, pero adoro serlo con ella

Volvió a sonar el timbre, nos separamos, vi tus ojos, eran los mismos, ambos caminamos por el pasillo del colegio tomados de la mano, no me importaba que clase seguía, y parece que a vos tampoco, solo quiero estar contigo

Fin


End file.
